


Snake Eyes

by BunnyBubKook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff Reader, fluff?, just a short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBubKook/pseuds/BunnyBubKook
Summary: You were expecting to find quills, this years textbooks, and maybe a new journal for your collection at Flourish and Blotts. You were not expected to be trapped amongst the shelves by the presence of the Slytherin Prince.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Firstly, I am aware that this is quite short. It is my first time creatively writing in three years though, so I am quite happy that I have anything to post at all. I am also very new to the world of harry potter, in terms of being a fan, so I didn't feel very equipped to whip out a big long fic. Regardless of the length, I hope this little word blurb sparks a little joy in someone. That is one of the main goals here.

“With eyes like that, you must be a Slytherin.”

The tone of a sure voice startles you out of your browsing. Your head turns and ounce to the right to find the persona that matches the voice. It consists of icy eyes, silver hair, an arrogant smirk - Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

  
“Excuse me?” you utter, brows pinched in confusion. Your mind is turning with questions that are laced with bafflement. What is the Silver Snake, the Slytherin Prince doing? Your thoughts are broken as the boy in question repeats himself. “Your eyes,” he attempts to stare into them now, “They’ve got to belong to a Slytherin to be that piercing. A shame I haven’t caught them before.” His voice is lazy, yet confident. He takes a half step forward, sure of his assumption, and his conquest.

  
It isn’t hard to tell that this is not what you were expecting to find when you entered Flourish and Blotts today. You expected to find your textbooks, stock up on some parchment and quills; your typical back to school shopping. You were not expecting to be caught amongst the shelves with Draco Malfoy. Yet, here you are, in this strange moment.

  
Draco had not planned to stop into the book shop at all. He only entered the shop to allow himself some distance from his father. He had given some off hand excuse of wanting to pick up an extra reference book for potions, something his father wouldn’t argue, nor feel the need to accompany Draco for. He was mindlessly meandering about, eyes glazing over as he half read the cover of a new book release, when a breeze passed him. He caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes that seemed to hold a hundred secret tales. However, he only caught that glimpse before the girl they belonged to flitted up the steps to shelves at the back of the store. Draco had not expected to be this drawn into the section of leather bound journals, but now that he was, he would have to make an impression. So, here he is, looking to unlock the chronicles of your eyes with all the magic-less charms he knows..

  
You glance around the shop, silently hoping for a friend to spot you, hoping they pull you away from this encounter. But, as magic makes, no such thing happens. You and the boy are silently tucked away at the back of the shop, invisible to its other patrons.

  
“Sorry, you’re mistaken,” you state, a small bite pinching the end of your words. You pluck the journal you had been considering, and turn, and attempt to initiate your leave. He lets out a scoff. “That’s not possible darling. I’m hardly ever wrong,” he says, as he follows you along the shelves. You fill your lungs slowly. Somehow, his presence has anger rising in you quickly. If you were a Slytherin, like he is so sure you are, this would perhaps be normal, but you aren’t. Anger, the kind that swells this quickly, is a rarity amongst your emotions. “You know nothing of my character, Malfoy,” you dismiss. Draco’s eyes light as you cast him a glare. It’d be hard to get him to admit, but he’s satisfied you know his name. He’s satisfied at how it sings from your lips. His smirk grows as his eyes graze your frame. “I can see plenty of your character,” he drawls.

  
You blink furiously at his audacity. “You don’t even know my name,” you huff. The anger that has been rising reaches a peak. For Draco, there is a sense of accomplishment reflecting in his gaze. He’s not only been able to rile you up, but he has your full attention now. Malfoy leans in a bit. His entire being reads mischief, and his breath smells of peppermint when it reaches your senses.

  
“Then why don’t you give me the pleasure of hearing it.”

  
“As if,” you spit. By the grace of Merlin, you hear a polite cough call for your attention.

“Excuse me, Miss. Here is the Magical Creatures and Care text you requested.”

  
You allow the venom to fade from your stare, and a kind smile falls onto your face. “Thank you,” you say to the shop clerk, “I appreciate your help.”

  
“No problem Miss, though, last I recall, you are heading into your 4th year now?”

  
“Yes, that is correct.” You can easily feel Malfoy studying the conversation.

  
“Then, if I may ask, what is your need for a 5th year text?”

  
You straighten up a bit as you give your answer. “I advanced a year in this course,” you answer with ease, and a little pride. The shop clerk brightens. “I see,” he says, “Well, Hufflepuff is lucky to have such a bright and compassionate young lady.” You can feel Malfoy’s smirk turning into a scowl at the mention of your house.  
“Thank y-” You begin to speak, but your gratitude is cut off by a rude “Eh-hem.” You see slight panic make its way into the employee’s eyes as he notices Draco, finally. “My apologies Mr. Malfoy.” The words stumble out of the poor man’s mouth. “How may I assist you?”

  
“I need quills,” Draco spits, “My usual ones. Put them on my father’s tab.”

  
“Of course Mr. Malfoy. Right away.” The worker scurries off to fill the order, and Draco redirects his glower to you. You already have your own eyes narrowed, ready to meet his.

  
“A Hufflepuff.” He speaks as though the word is distasteful. You raise your brow. “What? Ashamed to have hit on a sweet little badger, are we?” A teasing sarcasm rides along your voice. Draco covers with offense and his usual sense of superiority.

“Hitting on you? As if.”

  
“Oh, good.” you chirp, your mood lifting. “This little interaction can be done now, then.” You give him a second, if only to see him struggle to come up with a retaliation. When no words leave his lips, you speak one last time. “Goodbye Draco.” Then, you turn and leave. You make sure to keep your eyes forward as you leave the shop, unwilling to give the Slytherin the satisfaction of catching you look back. Draco’s gaze, however, trails you until you are out of sight.


End file.
